Protection
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Sinbad worried over Ja'far constantly, as a vampire was meant to do with their mate, but one day Ja'far doesn't come into work.


**Sinja AU week day three: Action and Adventure. Vampire AU.**

* * *

"Ja'far, I'm hungry." Sinbad whined, licking his fangs gently, the sweet smell of Ja'far's blood tempting him to wreck the pale man and drink him until he begged for him to stop.

"Dinner is almost done, Sin." Ja'far huffed from the other side of the kitchen, in no mood to deal with his lover's huffiness.

"Not for food, dear…" The vampire purred, suddenly right behind the shorter man, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Ja'far's neck, and inhaling deeply.

He'd been a vampire since he was eighteen, ten years ago at this point, and it felt like he was still getting used to this situation. Now, vampires weren't exactly rare in the world anymore, but Sinbad never thought he'd ever become one. Yunan, who was one of the four known druids in the world, had used his magic and drew a vampire to him.

That night would haunt him for the rest of his life; Being pinned down against the cold walls of a dark alley, the searing and piercing pain of the fangs and the burning of feeling all your blood being drained. Even worse, the cold embrace of death and the warmth of awakening, the numbness of the ground and coming home only for him to jump Ja'far and drink his blood without his permission.

"Si… Sin… Stop it…" Ja'far groaned, putting the knife down and stopping his cutting of vegetables for dinner.

Sinbad's hands trailed down Ja'far's arms, and when they reached his wrists, he stopped.

"Ja'far, where's your AVW?" He growled.

"I… Sent it for repairs, you damaged it last time you fed, it should be back tomorrow.." The freckled man blushed, leaning against the counter slightly.

"I want you to be careful going to work tomorrow, got it?"

"Alright… Just let me get back to making dinner…"

"Okay." Sinbad let go of Ja'far and left the room as quickly as possible, retreating to his isolation room in the basement.

The isolation room was meant for times where he felt he'd be a danger to someone; when he was hungry enough to attack anyone with a pulse just to satiate the urge to feed, or when Ja'far didn't have his AVW.

The AVW were watches specifically designed to keep vampires from attacking the person wearing them, depending on the color. Anti Vampire Watches had some sort of technology that read the aura of the vampires near the person wearing them, and when the human got too low on blood, something was released from the watch into the bloodstream which acted as a poison or repellant to the vampire drinking, and that poison was released if any conditions were violated.

White meant this person was off limits entirely; given to pregnant women, elderly, and children automatically.

Green meant any vampire could drink from them at any time whatsoever, so long as they weren't killed or transformed; Sinbad only knew three people who ever would wear them.

Red meant any vampire could drink from this person if it were a dire situation; most people have them.

Black, which Ja'far had, meant only specific vampires could ever drink from that person; their lover or family member. The wearer had to press a button saying this vampire was okay, and it would remember the exact aura's pattern to be sure it didn't release automatically.

If Ja'far didn't have his AVW on him, Sinbad became extremely paranoid that he would be attacked, either by himself or another vampire.

He wouldn't risk that. Not with Ja'far.

He sat in the room for fifteen minutes, sipping on a blood packet until Ja'far called him for dinner. The purple haired man hated those packets, they tasted rancid, and he'd be even hungrier in three days, but he needed to keep himself from jumping Ja'far again.

"Sin, dinner's ready." Ja'far called from the other side of the door, and peeked inside. The oversized shirt slid down his shoulders, revealing a scar on his left shoulder as if he'd been torn into.

That had been Sinbad's fault from that day. He remembered coming home, and Ja'far had smelled so good he couldn't resist and bit down into his shoulder and grabbed his arm hard enough that he bled excessively and ended up in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder, broken arm, and extreme blood loss.

"Yeah…" Sinbad said, voice weak as he walked over and left, joining Ja'far for dinner.

And the rest of their night passed peacefully, until Ja'far had to go to work the next day.

Sinbad, as the head of the company, went in earlier than Ja'far, and Ja'far came in an hour later.

But, Ja'far was running late, which never happens.

Tapping his foot nervously and his fang worrying his lip, Sinbad paced by the front doors of the company building.

"Where is he… Where is he…" Sinbad mumbled, gripping his hair tightly in his frustration. Ja'far was a three on the scale, one being an irresistible scent that drove vampires into a frenzy, ten being worse than the blood packs, and Ja'far was without his AVW.

"Sinbad, calm down; Ja'far will be fine, he's got his knives on him." Yamraiha said from her check in desk, rolling her eyes at the man's silliness. Vampires got so protective of their chosen partners, she knew that first hand. She had a high rank, and a much higher pay than the usual clerk, but the woman who normally checked in people was off on maternity leave and Yamraiha volunteered to cover for her.

"But, Yam, he's—"

"A three, I know. He'll be fine."

Sinbad stilled and relaxed as a delectable scent hit his nose, the scent of a summer barbeque with the scent of freshly baked cookies making his mouth water, until he realized that he recognized that scent, and it wouldn't be this strong unless the owner were bleeding or right in front of him.

It was Ja'far's scent.

Sinbad quickly exited the building into the busy street, and, as fast as he could, ran towards the scent. But what he found there wasn't a pleasant sight.

Ja'far, pinned against the wall in the alley struggling against the vampire, a dark figure behind him holding him there and biting into the freckled man's neck as little tears fell down his face while he attempted to get away, only to scream silently when the vampire tightened his grip on his wrists. There was a crack and Sinbad knew Ja'far's wrist had just been broken.

Before he knew it, he was behind the vampire, one hand in his hair and the other forcing his jaw open. The vampire fought against Sinbad's iron grip, but was as useless as using a knife against a machine gun.

Looking at the vamp, Sin could tell the bastard hadn't eaten in months and was on the verge of death. Ja'far had sprung into action once he was free, his uninjured hand going straight for the knives in his jacket, only to relax when he saw it was Sinbad.

"Sin, let him go." Ja'far said, ignoring the pain of his wrist; He'd been through worse.

"Ja'far… This _vampire_ attacked you." Sinbad spat the vampire part with so much venom it could have killed, but Ja'far only sighed, watching the smaller vampire tremble in Sinbad's hold.

"Let him go. It's obvious he's new to this, and he hasn't eaten in a while. You have those blood packs at the company and we have people with red AVWs at the building, so we can bring him there." Ja'far covered the place where he'd just been bitten, knowing Sinbad would have a hard time resisting feeding while he was bleeding.

"Are you sure, Ja'far?" Sinbad growled, not wanting to forgive the man for what he'd done. It was in a vampire's instinct to protect their mates, and kill those who touched them.

"Positive. Just—Knock him out or something until we get there."

Sinbad nodded, and in less than thirty seconds the scrawny vampire was knocked out and flung over his shoulder.

"You should get yourself bandaged up, Ja'far." Sinbad said as he passed the white-haired man, who then followed behind him.

Ja'far nodded, sighing. It was well known that Sindria as a company was welcome to vampires and humans alike, and had blood packets on hand at all times and even separate bathrooms for vampires. Sinbad had made sure it was safe for everyone, but the second that a vampire attacked him, all of that went out the window.

And once the vampire had been taken care of, Sinbad grabbed the gauze bandages and sat Ja'far down in his office, having all his calls be screened and put on hold while he took care of Ja'far.

"Why did you have me save him?" Sinbad asked as he wrapped the bandage around Ja'far's neck.

"Because, Sin, it's what you would do if you were in your right mind." Ja'far chuckled, letting Sinbad worry over him. It was a nice change of roles.

"I wanted to kill him…. I could have, easily."

"I know you could have, but I wouldn't let you."

Ja'far turned around and kissed Sinbad softly, smiling.

"Of course, Sin. Oh, by the way, we're having Italian for dinner, with lots of Garlic."

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I shouldn't be so protective of you but—"

Sinbad was cut off by Ja'far laughing, clutching his abdomen.  
"No—I'm not mad-Sin, we have Drakon over for dinner tonight and Saher said she'd cook, remember? She makes Italian food best?"

The look on Sinbad's face switched from pouty to shock, then to happiness as he joined Ja'far in laughter. He really was an idiot, but he was Ja'far's idiot.


End file.
